


It's Not Lit

by Arichuloco



Series: Assassin's Creed Oneshots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr has a secret, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, He's not good at everything, I wrote this on the plane, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichuloco/pseuds/Arichuloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat kind of sequel to Writing and Literature.</p><p>Altaïr has an opinion on his English homework when you visit him. You think it's one of the only times you've ever seen him so passionate about something other than his assassin life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Lit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a Modern AU of the assassins and homework. Let me know what you think! For the meanwhile, enjoy this crack

_"Lit and Writ?"_

 

Altaïr sent a strange look at his textbook just as you finished telling him the peculiar nickname that the younger Frye twin declared on the English subject.

 

You rolled your eyes and fell back against Altaïr's bed, but there was still an amused smile on your face. "I know, right? Even I found it strange when Jacob suggested it, but you've got to admit that it has a nice ring to it."

 

The man sitting at his desk frowned and then grimaced, not looking up at you. "No. There is no way in heaven or hell that I will ever use that to describe that evil subject."

 

"Why not? Writing and literature. It's a summary of the subject anyways - and English can't be  _that_ bad, Altaïr."

 

He finally looked up from his textbook to give you a deadpan look that could only be used to describe the word 'done'.

 

You returned it, craning your head uncomfortably to glance down at him. It wasn't as convincing considering that you were sporting a double chin from looking down at such a steep angle. "Alty, I'm serious. You have a 95% average. I refuse to believe that you have anything less than 90% in English."

 

He looked away and back at his studies, but not without glaring at you, of course. Double chin and all. "Just because I get good grades on it, doesn't mean that I like it." He smacked his textbook to emphasise his point. You didn't notice it sooner, but now that you were paying more attention to it, you noticed the subject Altaïr was busting his ass over: English.

 

"Wait. Why are you working on English now?"

 

"Because I hate English and I intend to get this essay out of the way as soon as possible."

 

 ** _Woah_**.  _Hold up._

 

Your eyes widened into saucers when you sat up to look at Altaïr properly. "Crap, are you talking about the independent study unit essay that was assigned  _today_? I thought that was due in four months!"

 

"It is," Altaïr said offhandedly, clearly preferring to study the textbook now that he was reminded about his ever burning hate over English. "I don't know why that idiot Jacob would prefer Lit and Writ over English when there's nothing lit about it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god, Altaïr. Did you just use a pun?"

 

"Shut up. You learn it in English."

 

"Clearly not good ones because your jokes could sell for pennies."

 

"...you are well aware what my job is, yes?"

 

"Can I at least have a head start?"

 

"You have 10 seconds."


End file.
